


cat's in love

by Wild_card



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: AU, F/M, hange and levi are cats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2018-12-07 11:16:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11622414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wild_card/pseuds/Wild_card
Summary: one day petra bring back a surprise for her cat leviNOTE:Didn't  know what to call ths





	1. Chapter 1

"Hi mom" a girl with honey colord eyes and orange hair came threw the door ."Hello petra dear, how was school ?"the older women said while cooking food. " It was good, Oluo walked me home today" she said while taking a sip of her water bottle. her mom gave her a quik look " you know you and him have been hanging out quit often,are you sure your not dating.

 

Petra almost spit out the water because of her mthers comment.

 

" M.. Mom, me and oluo are just friends" she said while her cheecks were clolord in a shade of pink. " Anyways weres Levi?"she said while hoping this might change this coversation. "He's in the living". Petra put her backpack on the chair and and went straight to find her cat

 

not suprise she saw that levi was sitting there on the couch doing nothing. 

 

RING!

RING!

RING!

 

She heard the phone ring "i'll get it mom" she said while picking up the phone.

 

( conversatin between her and her dad)

 

Petra: Oh hey dad

Dad: Hello sweetie tell mom Ill be home in 20 minutes

Petra: okay,Hey dad can we go to the pet store tomarrow 

Dad: Sure

Petra:thanks dad,Bye

 

(end call)

 

Petra turned around to face levi " tomarrow your getting a new friend". Levi looked at her wth his stealy blue eyes to take a good look at her. somthing tells him that tomarrow somthing is about to change and it isn't good

 


	2. Chapter 2

(after school) "Hey Petra " a boy came running towards her."Do you want to walk home today." " Sorry Oluo, but my dad is going to pick me up. Maybe next time" while saying that a white van Pulled up right behind her."Oh... I mean you know, I only asked because you looked lonely walking by yourself and as a gen-" he bit his tongue and blood came dripping down his mouth. Petra quickly searched her backpack and gave him her handkerchief" here Oluo ,and the next time you bite your tongue i hope you bleed out" and with that she closed the van door. \- "Hey Petra, sweetheart" her dad said while looking at the road " why do you want to go to the pet shop?" " hmmm... oh i want a new cat for Levi to play with"she said with a smile on her face "What?!!, i thought you wanted a new toy for Levi" "but-" " No but's , Petra" "Please daddy, i promise to take care of them and if we can't handle another cat then we can return it" He sighed in defeat " fine, but if you can't take care of it then we return it". \- "Hello Hanness" The man from behind the counter woke up from his nap." Oh ... hey Petra, What can i get you?" he said while leaning on the counter." I'm actually getting a new cat" she said with a smile. " oh getting a new friend for Levi, I see" " yup" "well go have a look around and tell me if you find this special cat that will bring Levi out of his grumpy mood" he said with a slight chuckle. Petra went to the cat area and looked around. She stopped at a certain cage where a brown cat ,that was a little bit taller than Levi, was chasing it's own tail. " Hey Hannes!" Hannes came running were she was standing" Whats this cat's name?". "hmmm.... oh her name is Hange, she's a very energetic and she was also raised by dogs when she was just a kitten"." Is their any thing else we have to know about her" Petra's father asked as he came up to them." Well she does like to take walks" " Dad can we get her please" she said while looking at Hange that was still chasing her tail in the little cage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry i will write more soon


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for not finishing the rest of the second chapter. I will be starting were i left off.

"Dad can we get her,pleeease" Petra said while looking at Hange who was still chasing her tail. He sighed "fine, but u have to promise me that you will take care and make sure she's walked."

"I promise" 

Hannes took Hange out of her cage and put her in a carry-on cage while he also got the name-tag ,collar and leash for the cat. 

\---  
After they paid for all the thing that they needed they said their good bye to Hannes.

"Thank you Hannes" Petra said with a bright smile on her face while also carrying the cage that contain her new pet slash Levi's friend."haha, no problem. Oh by the way she can be a real handful sometime so that's why i gave your dad my phone number just in case you have any problems". Petra took a glance at Hange who was taking a nap in the small cage and then looked at with a confused look on her face. "Hahaha, what you don't believe me" he said while laughing at the confused face she was making."Anyway ,see ya guys later"

\----  
BUZZ

"Hey Petra sweetie can you check who text me" Mr. Ral said while extending his arm to the back seat phone in hand.Petra gave a quick nod and took the phone his hand.

one text From: Hannes

Hey i forgot to tell you make sure that when your walking Hange make sure there's no tree's around 

Petra; Hey hannes it's Petra.... Why?

Hannes: sometime she can escape from her leash and she love to climb, she's a smart one i tell ya.

Petra read over the text she had a tiny smile on her lips.

BUZZ  
Hannes: I heard that you have a crush on a boy from school, is it true ;)

Petra turned red at this and quickly wrote a response and turned off the phone. "DAD! Did you tell Hannes what happen today!?" 

"Looks like the cat went out of the bag" he said while looking straight ahead.

Petra sighed in response. she took a quick glance at Hange. she leand her head back and closed her eyes with a tiny smile on her face while thinking if bringing this cat would change things for her family and maybe bring Levi out of his grumpy and unsocial mood

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope u guys liked it. sorry if there is spelling errors


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hey dad

"Hey mom, we're back " Petra said while setting her backpack down on the floor.

 

" Hello dear how was....Petra what are you carrying in your hands?" the woman said while curiously looking at the cage her daughter was carrying. "Hm... Oh right i got a new cat, her name is Hange" she said while looking at her mother to make sure she was ready when her mom was about to argue about having another cat in the house.

The women eyes grew slightly wide but then to her usual self."Okay dear just make sure that she gets enough care" Petra was shocked she thought she had to have a hole conversation about the responsibility of taking care of two cat's.

 

"Hey mom do you know where's Levi?" as soon as she aid that a certain black cat with narrow grey eye's came from behind the couch.

 

Levi looked at the cage until he decide that it had nothing to do with him. he turned around and jumped on the couch. Petra walked were Levi was at"Hey Levi i got a surprise for you" she said while putting the cage beside Levi while trying to unhook the lock.

 

When she got the cage open Hange thought it will be a good idea to tackle the cat that she saw from her cage causeing the two tp fall from the couch and landing on the floor.Levi quickly got up and started to runaway from the crazy cat, Hange was right behind him.

 

Petra and her mother watch the two cats run around the living room."Wow i haven't seen Levi run this fast and Hange is sure energetic" the older woman said with hint of amusement in her voice.

 

" Oh, sweetheart wheres your father?''

 

"When we arrived at the house he got a quick phone call from his office so he needed to go back."

 

They stood in silence still watching the two cat's run around. Hange stopped chasing Levi so she could great her new owners. She rubbed her head against Petra's leg then did the same to the women beside her, The older woman scooped Hange from the floor.

 

"How adorable" she cooed 

 

Petra was glad her mother liked the cat but she also wonder if her dad will feel the same way. Even if he did say that she could keep her it didn't mean that he didn't like her.

 

Even though she has that problem to deal with she was more worried that Levi wouldn't want to be around Hange. The only thing she can do is hope he will get along with Hange as time goes by.

She remembers when he came to this family he wouldn't let any one touch him. Petra looked at Hange who was still curled up in her mothers arm. Fro some reason she had a feeling that this cat was going to get levi out of his comfort zone. With that thought in mind she hoped it came true.


	5. Chapter 5

It has been two days since Hange moved in with Petra's family. Petra loves Hange because she loves to play and cuddle. However , there are sometimes when Hange can be reckless,Just yesterday she got her head stuck in a plastic cup and couldn't see and kept bumping into something.

  


Today Petra at school, Mrs. Ral at the store and Mr. Ral is at home for his day-off with the two cat's.

  


**At school**   


"Petra"

' i wonder if dad is getting use to Hange' Petra tought

"Petra"

"Petra!"

  


Petra turned to the person who was calling her"Hm.... what?" there was slight giggling in the background she could even hear Oluo trying to hold his laughter.

  


"I said to read out-loud page 29  of The book thief"

  


Petra cheeks were dusted with a little red showing that she was embarrassed that she was the center of attention. She quickly found the Page, But when she was about to read the bell rang indicating that it was time for recess. Everyone quickly packed and headed out the door to either go to the field or the court yard.

  


"Petra can you please wait for a comment"Petra stood at the front of the door waiting on what her teacher had to say.

  


"Is every thing all right""

     

"Yes I'm fine"

  


"Then why were you distracted today?"

  


" I guess i was concentrating to hard" she lied

  


The teacher gave her a tiny smile and let her go and play

  


**At the house**   


  


Mr. Ral was in the living room reading the daily news paper until he heard a small "meow".  He looked down and saw that Hange was sitting right in front of him."What do you want?" he said while looking at the brown cat. Then he noticed that right next to her was the the leash that they got when the received her. Hange put one paw on the leash while keeping her eyes on him and giving him another"meow"

       

He was surprised at her actions but quickly came over them" Can't you wait for Petra to come home" after he said that he went back reading again. He looked back down when he felt something tugging on his pants. he sighed in defeat and grabbed the leash.

                                                                ----

The walk started out fine until Hange decide to climb up a tree it took ten minutes to finally get her down. They went to the park  were She saw a beautiful  blue butterfly  and decided to chase it While Mr. Ral trued to ketch up.

  


(1 hour later)

  


Mr. Ral slumped on the couch after coming back from that walk. Hange jumped on his lap and curled up next to him.  He looked down and had a small smile on his face. Even though, the walk was exhausting it was still the most fun he had. At that moment he thought  that  Hange will be a nice addition to the family.


	6. Chapter 6

It's a sunny Saturday Petra at Oluo's house and her parent's were running their own little errands, While Hange and Levi were at the house all by themselves. God only knows whats going to happen when the two cat's are alone for the very first time.

 

**At the house with Levi and Hange**

 

Levi poked his head out of Mr, Ral's studies to make sure the coast  is clear from the  eccentric cat (that always loves to pounce on him) when he decided it was safe to come out. He went threw the hallway that led to the living room, but what he didn't know that Hange  was waiting at the corner for him and getting ready to pounce on him. Once Levi was in the right spot Hange leaped so she could tackle him and snuggle and after that was the fun chasing game she always loves to play, But instead of that Levi quickly dodge her attack and started to run away from her. Hang quickly got up an started chasing him. 

 

She was now right behind Levi a little to close"MEOW!!!!" Levi stopped in his tracks and yelped in pain caused by Hange who was standing on his tail. She noticed what she did and quickly got off. When Levi noticed Hange took a step towards him , he stepped backwards and started hissing at her and swatted his paw at her almost scratching her if she didn't dodge quickly.

 

She was now frighten of the cat that she saw before her an started running the other before Levi could have a chance to attack. Levi turned back to his normal state when she was out of sight and jumped on the couch so he could take a little nap. At  a corner and a safe distant from the black cat Hange was silently watching

 

**Afternoon(Dinner time)**

 

"Hey mom,dad, Do you know were Hange is?" Petra asked while looking at the bowl that was still full with cat food

 

"Don't worry dear, she will come and eat when she feels Hungry"

 

""B...But Hange is always the first  one to finish her food"

 

"Now that i think about it she was always the first one to come to the kitchen to get a head start. I wonder why not today?" her father questioned.

 

"Oh, remember when Petra was poring Hange's food  and Hange came dashing in the kitchen and slipped and fell on her back." her mother said while laughing at the memory. Petra and her father started to laugh recalling the incident. 

 

Petra stooped laughing and looked back at the still Full bowl.

 

**The next day**

Petra notice Hange always started to run away from Levi whenever he came to close.She took a deep breath and she new what to do even if it was hard for her,She went to her parent's bedroom.

 

" Hey dad, can we go to the pet store tomorrow"

 

                                                           

 

 


	7. Chapter 7

Sunday 9:30AM

Petra came to the kitchen with a sad expression on her face. Her mother was already making chocolate-chip pancakes (Petra’s favorite) so she can make her daughter feel better after her decision yesterday .

Flashback  
(This conversation happened between Petra and her father. Her mother found out after the discussion)

“Hey dad,can we go to the pet store tomorrow “Mr. Ral put his book down on his lap and looked where Petra was standing.

“Why,dear?” he notice that she was a little hesitant to speak.

“It's... I think we should return Hange” she said while looking at the ground.

Her father was shocked at what she said “Why,what's wrong?”

“Well… I notice that Hange isn’t as excited as she use too, and now she’s hiding from Levi, and i just want her to be comfortable, but she can’t do that if she’s running and hiding from Levi.” Petra was now looking at her father straight in the eyes.

He took a minute to go through Petra's reasoning, and notice that she was right. He didn't see Hange playing or anything, Heck when he came home early she didn't beg to be walked.

“ Okay, dear” Petra gave a sad nod and left the room.

End of flashback

Petra ate her pancakes in a sad and slow pace.

“ Petra are you ure you want-”

“yes”Petra cut off her mother knowing full well what she was about to say.

A few minutes later Petra’s father came in the kitchen. “Good morning”Petra didn't look at her father when she spoke to him” good morning”.

“sweetheart, are you-” his sentence was cut off when he saw the cat that he was going to talk about.

Hange came in the kitchen so she could eat her breakfast.’Petra is right not playful and looks sad in this house, even if this pains us we have to do the right thing’ he thought in his head. He turned to face look at Petra and saw that she was also looking at brunette cat with sad eyes. He took a deep breath and decided to not azk his question.  
In the living room 1:00PM

Levi was on the couch wanting to do something. He missed the way when Hange always wanted to play with him. Whenever he reached corner he would always get ready for the surprise tackle, but nothing happend. Just yesterday he tried everything to get back to her usual self.

LEVI’S FLASHBACK 

Levi was walking around when he found one of Hange’s cat toys. Just a few feet from the cat toy was Hange who was curl up in a ball sleeping..

He took one step towards her, (toy in mouth) her ear twitch and her head shot up. She looked at Levi for a brief second and started to run away.

(30 minutes later)

Levi went to the kitchen not to eat, but get the catnip from the kitchen table. He jumped on the table and there it was the catnip. He got a couple and spread them out and decided to roll in them. He went back to the living room and stood still knowing Hange couldn't resist.

Hange came out of her hiding place while sniffing the air wondering where the smell was coming from. when she opened her eyes she saw the smell was coming from Levi. She quickly turned around and fled the seen.

End of flashback

Levi was determined to get Hange even if she does annoy him. He stopped in his tracks when he saw Petra put Hage in her cage. Peta set the cage down and went to get something else. Then Mrs. Ral put her large purse next to the cage and she went to go get some thing too. Levi decide to climb in the purse to see what was going on(great thing he’s small)

He notice that the were starting to move and they were in the car.

1;30PM At the pet store

Hannes woke up at the sound of the door opening” well if it isn’t my favorite customers, what’s with the long faces?”

Petra put Hange’s cage on top of the counter” we came here to return Hange” she said with a shy voice.

Hannes now had frown on his face upon hearing this” I see” he grabbed the cage and went to the cat isle to put her back where she use to belong.

Levi came out of his hiding space when he heard Hange’s cage leave without him

“LEVI!” the Ral’s said in unison.

Hannes was about to lock the cage until notice a black cat staring at nim with piercing gaze. “ well if it isn't it Levi, came to see your lover” Hannes opened the cage knowing what Levi was up to. Levi jumped in and Hannes quickly closed it. All the way in the back of the cage Hange was pressed against the wall so she be far away from Levi. Levi took slow steps. Hange was now closing her eyes waiting what’s about to happen next. She opened her eyes when she felt Levi nuzzling up to her. She was still for a moment then started to nuzzle back. 

In the meantime Petra and her parent’s were walking up to Hannes.

 

“Hannes have you seen Levi” Petra asked. Hanne just pointed at the cat with a smile. Petra looked inside and saw that her cat’s were cuddling each other a smile crep on to her face.

Hannes didn't need any words to tell him to give back Hange The Ral’s drove back to the house with no changes.

( bonus)

It has been 9 months since Hange came to the family and today two new special addition were coming into the world.

Oluo was running to Petra’s house after getting a call from her about the exciting news.

He was at petra’s door ringing the doorbell while catching his breath. The door swung open”di...did i miss it?” he was still panting. “yeah, but you can still come and see”  
Oluo went inside while following Petra to see the new additions to the family.

Hange was in her cat bed Levi was standing right besides her, and inside the cat bed were two little kitten nursing on their mother's milk.

“The brown one with the black spot on it’s back is Samson and the black one with a brown tail is Leigh” petra said while pointing at each one of them. Olou bend down to pet one of them but Levi block him and hiss at him”jeez, looks like Levi is taking his roll of a parent very seriously” Petra just laughed at his comment and crouched down besides him. They watch the kittens together.

FIN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, i finished. hope u guys liked it;) leave kudos and comments

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys liked it :)


End file.
